Return To Me
by Flyngaimlessly887
Summary: The Eve of Harry Potter's departure is here and Draco Malfoy watches as his husband leaves for war. Post Hog. Big plot but i dont wanna spoil it. co ritten by me and a friend M-preg
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Leaving Me

It was the night of September the 1st, 1998. The first time in seven years that

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were not in Hogwarts. The feast was over, the students all

presumably asleep and a deep silence hung over the walls of the castle. Miles away, the

same silence matched that over a small cozy Victorian home in Manchester. The rain

dully drummed outside casting shadows through the windows of the home. Darkness

rounded and conformed it. All the rooms were unoccupied apart from the bedroom where

two young men lay silently, the breaths ghosting softly through the air.

Draco Malfoy lay quietly on the bed, his back propped up against the back rest.

His lover rested in his lap, his eyes closed yet Draco knew he was awake. He ran his hand

gently through Harry's unruly hair causing the emerald eyes to flicker open. The room

was dark except for the continuous shadow of the rain caused by the lamppost outside.

The flickering gave Harry a clear view of the expression on the blonde's face. The icy

blue eyes stood out vividly, which seldom ever held emotion, now poured out a sense of

breaking.

The clocks throughout the house chimed loudly announcing the arrival of

midnight.

"Six more hours until you leave." Draco made a grave statement trying to stem

the close breaking of his voice. Harry gently pushed his hand up Draco's arm, rubbing

reassuringly.

"Don't think of it like that love."

"Yes, yes," he said snappishly, "look at the glass a half full rather than half

empty? Well I barely think that it will help ease your departure if I think of it as just six

more hours I get to spend with you."

Harry just sighed in response, not knowing what to do. He felt helpless yet he

knew he was in complete control of his circumstances. There was a moment of silence

that passed between the two, while Malfoy continued to roam his hands through the

unruly hair, savoring the simple gesture that he might e unable to do for a long time or

maybe even....NO he would think that way.

"I just wish," he finally lost his battle and his voice cracked. "I just wish you

wouldn't go."

He received a sad smile from his lover, his husband. Their eyes met in a strong

glance.

"Me too." He sighed softly. "But ... but I have to. This is my war. It wouldn't be

fair if someone else was fighting it for me."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Draco couldn't keep up with the glance

anymore, choosing to rather close his eyes. "This was belongs to you as much as it does

to the rest of the world. Only it's cowards like fucking dumbledore that push this on to

your shoulders and proclaim it yours in order to save their own arses."

Harry remained silent and still allowing his lover to go on.

"It's not fair." Draco said his voice soft and afraid like Harry had never heard it.

The pale face was now hidden behind hands. "Why does it have to be you, why do you

have to leave me?"

Slowly the green-eyed warrior lifted himself, shifting over to Draco and

enveloping him in his arms. They rocked softly back and forth as the blond cried on his

shoulder.

"You know I'm going to come back." He whispered softy even though he dint

believe it himself.

"Promise?" his voice was thick with emotion, his face tear stained and some what

hopeful was no longer hidden in Harry's robes. Protective arms held on even tighter as

Harry replied with an accent and sealed the promise with a soft kiss. It began slow and

hesitant but spiraled into night of passion that was shared very rarely by two beings. Draco

soured every touch, every kiss, every caress, every moment that he spent with his Harry.

He savored the moment Harry entered him with a stifled cry, savored Harry moving

inside him, savored as breath he took and every proclamation of love he made. And

once they were both sated, Draco savored the way his lover looked at him, the way his

breath ghosted his pale skin, and the way a lone tear parted from the pools of emerald to

collide with dark skin in the dim light. Harry slowly collapsed into him, holding on tight

and after a few minutes they were whisked off into their dreams.

Next morning as the rays of a new day cautiously peaked through the curtains

Harry Potter thin form was bent over a sleeping blonde. Emerald eyes raked over the pale

skin, delicate eyelashes, and high cheekbones that defined his husband.

"I love you." He whispered. "And I'm going to miss you." But his lover didn't

seem to have heard. Taking a deep breath he bent lower to plant a soft kiss on the lips

that lay slightly parted. Moving away, he silently picked up his bag and making sure he

had his wand and with a last glance Harry Potter dissaperated. The room held its

breath as two souls parted. Just like that Harry Potter had gone to war. While Draco

Malfoy slept on.

TBC 

please review


	2. Missing You

Title: Return to Me Part—2

Rating: pg-13 R-ish at this point

Genre: Romance, Angst

Summary: The night when Harry Potter leaves his husband behind as he goes to war. No it's not a one shot

Chapter-2

Missing You

News of Harry's silent departure finally caught up with Draco Malfoy few hours later as

he sat in his bed staring disbelievingly at the empty spot beside him. That night he had

stood against the night sky in the balcony, the curtains behind him flowing in all

directions. His shirtless form was shaking slightly, missing the warmth of his lover. Gray

eyes closed brushing eyelashes against pale skin while silver blonde hair stirred gently in

rhythm with the wind. Thin arms wrapped around themselves, to provide warmth, cheap

imitations compared to those of Harry's. Yet that was all he had left. Draco Malfoy was

alone now.

Two weeks after his husbands departure Draco Malfoy moved into the safety of

the Hogwarts Castle on request from Albus Dumbledore. He was provided a large tower

and two house elves to provide him with meals and clean up his chambers. The fact that

the tower was spacious surprised Draco greatly since Hogwarts school of Witchcraft had

been closed. The grand castle now provided everyone with sanctuary from the ferocious

battle that was running full-fledged outside. Well not outside as in, in the Hogwart's

grounds or Hogsmede but as in the outside world. All of the wizarding communities in

London had been evacuated, along with much much more. But Draco was unaware of

that. The real battle, the battle and camps where his Harry had gone along with the rest of

the Order members and aurors were at the borders of France somewhere. The school of

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had also turned into similar refugee camps.

That was all Draco knew. He kept to his tower mostly whiling away his time by just

laying around or re-reading for the umpteenth time the only letter he had so far received

from his husband. He felt annoyed and weak being the one having to stay back while

Harry went to war. After all he could fight to. Probably better that most of the aurors that

stood with the light side. But no he couldn't. His stubborn husband had refused to allow

Draco to join him. "It's too dangerous," he had said, his eyes turning a darker shade of

green. "I won't let you. You're already a top target after the Betrayal. There is no fucking

way that I'm letting you go right into their hands."

Draco had fought back ferociously, but when Harry had made his final threat the

argument had ceased.

"If you go against my will," Harry had said his eyes ablaze with rage, and his face

contorted with anger. "If you go to Dumledore and ask to join me out there, I will leave

you and never ever come back."

That had been the final word and Draco had caved in helplessly.

Any way going to war wasn't an option anymore. Three weeks had passed since

Harry's departure and Draco's health had deteriated. His stomach, due to, food poisoning

had become sensitive. This made him throw up his meal every time. Pale and exhausted,

he would collapse into bed wonder why the fuck he couldn't just push aside his pride and

go to the nurse. But no she probably didn't have any time for pointless cases of Flu

anyway. So Draco Malfoy remained isolated in his tower refusing to do anything. The

only thing that mattered in his life was the letters he received from his lover. Everything

in between was a blur.

Days passed and Draco re-read the third letter that was sent to him from Harry.

Half way through it for the fifth time a knock brought Draco away from the camp field

that Harry was describing to him. It was Dumbledore requesting for his attendance to a

meeting he was about to have with Hermione Granger who had just returned from the

Battlefield herself. Yes of course he would. But once the headmaster had seen himself to

the door, Draco wasn't so sure of it anymore. He felt extremely weak and wondered if he

had actually caught something or had he brought this upon himself with his non-existent

eating habits. Unable to think clearly, he moved to his closet and set himself to the task of

dressing appropriately.

Half an hour later Draco was in the circular office surrounded by several odd

instruments, a phoenix and two adults whose faces grew with concern at his state. As

always it was Dumbledore who chose to break the silence that passed after all

pleasantries were exchanged.

"Are you sure this meeting finds you well Mr. Malfoy." Blue eyes twinkled

expecting the inevitable response.

"It's Mr. Malfoy-Potter if you don't mind. And yes, I am perfectly okay. It's just

a little bug, is all."

Everyone nodded in response.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to get down to business." Draco shoot on.

"Anyone care to update me on the situation at the battlefield. Last I heard was new forces

were being dispatched from Russia."

Hermione was prompt in putting together her answer. Turning her face toward Malfoy

she went head on into the status of the war that she had left behind barely four hours ago.

"Well those forces didn't quiet have the number we expected when they reached the

Northern French border. Apparently Death eaters recruited from Germany met them

halfway. The small battle there was not good. Apparently the Russian aurors were caught

completely by surprise. After that aurors from Spain, Portugal and America were sent to

Germany. There they joined with the national guards and destroyed every trace of the

death eater camps there. That was quite a success. After that they moved toward France.

That's our main issue in the war. The French Ministry has sent out all the aurors they can

to fight the was in the north-western border. America has sent, so has Spain. And so have

we. But were afraid it's not enough."

She spoke in an oddly business like manner as if they were all gathered there to speak

about the stocks is all. But even with that tone she held a sense of power, a sense of

knowledge. It was as if every wheel in her brain was turning to find a solution to the

situation.

"What hope do we have." Draco asked slowly. Something was wrong here. He felt so

unbelievably weak. Dark spots flitted across his vision and the picture before him started

to sway.

"Well basically our only hope is Harry." Hermione voice took on a more personal tone at

the mention of his husband. "After all only he can cut off the source of the problem

which is Voldermort."

What? What had she just said? Draco couldn't understand. His knuckles turned white as

he took a strong hold of the chair to hold him right. Again the flickering occured except

stronger this time.

Voices, confused voices, all calling his name. And then darkness filled his world. And the

last though he had before collapsing off the chair was Harry...

TBC...


	3. Remembering You

Title: Return to Me Part—3

Rating: pg-13 R-ish at this point

Genre: Romance, Angst

Summary: The night when Harry Potter leaves his husband behind as he goes to war. No it's not a one shot

Chapter 3

Remembering you

"Draco Malfoy is not yet in a stable state Mr. Potter. His injuries go far beyond those on

the surface. Internal bleeding. Broken ribs. Left lung puncture. It's luck you found him

when you did. Yet there is not much that I can promise."

A fourteen-year-old Harry Potter stared at the nurse with confusion. He stood straight in

the near empty infirmary save for his, Madame Promfery's and Draco Malfoy's presence.

He chanced a look at the pale boy that lay silently on a pale bed, covered in pale sheets

almost hiding him away from the world. He looked so different now. He looked so

different merely an hour ago. He looked broken. And now it was like he had left their

presence.

"Who did this to him? How is it possible that I found him in the middle of a dungeon

barely alive?"

The nurse spoke in a soft tone that barely permeated the stiff atmosphere of the hospital

wing. Her expression held no sense of emotion as if she was fighting hard to let on what

was really going on in her head.

"Mr. Potter I'm afraid those are questions that are not meant to be answered by me." She

paused to take a deep breath. This situation had indeed shaken her up a great deal. After

all the state that the pale boy was in was quiet horrific. At least now she had rid his

injuries of all the blood. "Perhaps you should go speak with the headmaster." But she

could tell that this wasn't satisfying the Boy-Who-Lived. His eyes were burning with

impatience.

"I ALREADY spoke to the headmaster. And what's pissing me off is that I can't get a

decent answer about anything from anyone around here. Now tell me what the bloody

hell is going and why are you unable to repair broken bones and a punctured lung? Surely

there are healing potions and spells for things like this."

The school matron moved away from the boy suddenly afraid due to his outburst.

"Please Mr. Potter try to keep it down. Mr. Malfoy needs rest. The problem here is not as

simple as healing broken bones. Mr. Malfoy's attacker or attackers have apparently put a

spell on him creating a barrier against all the healing magic that we know of."

"Isn't there anything you can do about it?" Harry asked suddenly panicked, the thought

that this was his worst enemy, who he should never even give a second of his time never

even crossing his mind. Right now this wasn't just Malfoy his enemy. This was a fellow

human being in trouble.

"We are trying whatever we can. At this instant Professor Snape and the Headmaster are

trying to come up with some sort of cure to break the barrier that has been formed.

"GODDAMIT WHAT'S TAKING HIM SO LONG?" He burst out sparing a glance at

the pale boy on the bed beside him. The matron jumped and rushed away into her office

unable to keep herself stable. The green-eyed-boy walked over to the bed looking down

at his enemy. His enemy whom he found lying on a floor in the dungeons covered in his

own blood merely an hour ago. Nearly unconscious and having trouble breathing, the

pale boy asked him for help in a feeble voice before slipping into a deep sleep, which he

still hadn't come out of. Harry's heart wrenched as he watched the different magical

devices that were attached to his body helping him breath, helping his heart to beat,

helping his blood to flow. Keeping him alive. Dark bruises marked his skin, his cheek,

his eye, his arms. He looked broken. Harry was seething with his anger. Who could do

this to someone? What kind of a monster? Cruciatus Curses and whiplashes. How could

Draco Malfoy, son of Voldermort's right hand man, be left in such a condition in the

Hogwarts.

Breathing deeply Harry Potter settled himself in chair beside Draco Malfoy

"Malfoy" he whispered softly....Draco

Draco...

"Mr. Malfoy?" Grey eyes under soft lashes lifted to meet the surroundings of the

infirmary belonging to the Hogwarts School. His vision came in contact with the

extremely white surroundings of the infirmary. Draped in pale sheets that matched his

complexion, Draco sat up, looking up at the woman who stood in front of him. But before

he could rest his gaze there, his eyes did a sweep of the not-so-quiet hospital. It was so

different from the time he was here in his fourth year. It no longer resembled something

akin to an extremely clean ghost town. Now it was bussing with activity. Soldiers.

Warriors, injured men and women, wrapped in bandages. All warriors like his Harry.

Some rested on the beds unmoving. Others were sitting up, speaking to their neighbors.

Some walked around on clutches, others sat on chairs looking around. This truly showed

that a war was raging somewhere. Far away yet it was there. And his Harry was all alone

there, on the lines risking his life every day just because every bastard in this world said

he should. A stab of pain interfered with the beating of his heart. He tried to calm his

breathing and forced himself to look at the matron.

"Um..." she squirmed under his gaze. "Mr. Malfoy...-Potter."

Draco rolled his eyes. God it wasn't that hard to remember that he was married to the

Boy-Who-Lived. Why does it take them so much effort to do so?

"Yes?" He asked curtly."There is nothing wrong with you. You're not dieing of any

deadly disease. So there is no need to worry about anything such as that."

"But?" Draco asked calmly.

"But...Mr. Malf...Draco you're.."

The rest Draco didn't hear since it was lost in the matron's mumbling.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked dangerously already knowing what was coming.

"Pregnant." She finished putting more space between herself and the infamous Malfoy.

After all she had dealt with his father and knew how the son's of this pureblood family

reacted.

"Pregnant? As in? ...As in. ...Pregnant? As in what women get when

they're....Pregnant?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy-Potter." She said quickly. "You're a month and a half along."

Draco Malfoy continued to stare confusedly his eyes flickering from here to there. Yet

his mutterings continued.

"As in...pregnant? A month and a half pregnant? With a child? As in..."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy Pregnant." She answered snappishly yet making it a point to keep her

voice down. After all this sort of thing shouldn't be getting out. "Now will you please

listen to the matter at hand?"

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THAT MANNER MISS." He said his eyes flashing

dangerously. Many of the patients turned to look at him in surprise wondering what had

disturbed the peace.

"I am a Malfoy and will not be spoken to with such disrespect. Now will you please leave

me to my rest. I need to think." His volume reduced with each passing pause, the last

words being said in a whisper. Lost in his thoughts within seconds, he looked away as the

nurse left his side. Oh god. What was he going to do? What was he going to tell Harry?

Oh god. Harry...

TBC sorry for the non-ending ending to this chapter. I didn't know where else to end it.

Trust me there is a lot more though.


	4. A Part Of You

Title: Return to Me Part—4

Rating: pg-13 R-ish at this point

Genre: Romance, Angst

Summary: The night when Harry Potter leaves his husband behind as he goes to war.

Warnings: slash, M-preg

I really wanted to get this chapter in quickly so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes that have made. Please. I thought that maybe you would appreciate it if I got in the chapter sooner instead!!!

Enjoy!!

Dear Harry

Life has taken a turn indeed. The last five years of my life have taken me so far that now

I find myself in a future I could never imagine. Ever since I was born I always thought

that at the age of 19 I would either be dead, in Askaban or under severe attention of the

Dark Lord. I was left thinking that even if I did survive the war I would find myself alone

and cold living from place to place trying to find peace within myself. You changed that

for me Harry. You gave me something to live for when you saved me that night. You

gave me a choice. I reason to go against my father and find myself. Growing up I lacked

two things: love and a family. You gave me all the love in the world on the day we wed.

And now you have blessed me with a family. Harry I'm pregnant. Yes with a child and

yes it's yours. I was scared at first that you wouldn't accept this as joyous news. But

Granger made me see it right. I know you've always wanted a family since you lost yours

when you were young. And I also know that you were disappointed that that was no

longer an option after we fell in love. But it is. And now I'm one and a half months

pregnant. It was a conception potion that caused this the night I left. A mixture of the

blood repletion potion and infection-reducing potion caused a side effect. And the potion

has done a good job of bringing the fetus up in good health through my temporary

depression after your departure. I am being a lot more careful now. No one but

Dumbledore, Granger and Promphery are aware of my situation. And now you. The

Headmaster felt it necessary to keep it under wraps that Harry Potter is about to have a

child. It could be too dangerous. Granger has been able to inform me of the war status

and I as disappointed to hear that things aren't as planned. I'm not worried though. I

know you can pull through.

I wonder if we'll have a girl or a boy. The nurse offered to do a gender check for me. It's

already possible at this stage. But I refused. I prefer to find out right when you do. I want

you to be there, clutching my hand and holding me when we find out.

I wish you were here. But I don't mind waiting. I really don't. I like to think that when

you return I'll have a present waiting for you. Either right where you left it or wrapped in

a bundle in my arms. Either way I'll wait. I love you more than anything Harry. And I

wouldn't want to have this family with anyone else.

Return to me.

Love Always

Draco and the baby

The letter was folded neatly and tucked into an envelope holding the address of Harry

Potter on top.

Attaching it to the leg of the long-distance post owl, Draco lifted it and with a soft jerk

sent the owl flying out the window. A small figure within minutes, the owl disappeared

into the dark sky taking with it a message connecting two lovers separated with war.

Harry Potter came to visit Draco Malfoy a week later when he heard of his miraculous

recovery. Hoping to be able to speak the blonde, the green-eyed wizard walked through

the halls holding his cloak extremely close against the September winds that blew

dangerously outside. Walking slowly, his footsteps echoing in the near empty castle

giving him the eerie feeling of being alone yet being watched by every painting he

passed. He couldn't believe that the whole school had actually agreed to disappear off to

Hogmeade in this weather. Pulling his cloak even closer Harry stopped in front of the

Hospital Wing. Pushing the door open, he walked in slowly, cautiously. Barely inside

Harry looked up when a voice interrupted his progress.

"Well, well Potter, I was wondering when you'd come here." Two pairs of eyes met each

other in a challenging gaze. One steely the other surprised. Draco Malfoy looked

different. Propped up against the backrest, his hair loose about his face, his face far from

perfect. Bruises still marred it all over making him look He sat with his

hands crossed at his chest, the pale bed sheets pulled up to his lap.

"So," he said with a clenched jaw. "Come to ridicule me?"

Harry frowned at him. He walked into the room closing the door behind him. Walking

with no sense of urgency, he took his time to pull up a chair beside Malfoy's bed, seating

himself firmly in it.

Grey eyes followed him all through his doings staring irritably at being disturbed.

Harry looked up at the blonde his face as cool as ever.

"So how are you feeling Malfoy?" he said calmly and Malfoy snapped.

"OH SHUT UP. Just insult me or ridicule me in whatever manner you find necessary and

then leave. Just cut the crap. I am in no mood to hear the "I just save your ass so bow to

me" routine that you inflict on all your victims." His hands were clenched in a death grip

and his teeth itching to grind.

"VICTIMS?!?!" asked Harry Potter, now thoroughly pissed off. He was on his feet in a

second. "How dare you?"

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU BRING ME HERE AND NOT LEAVE ME IN THE

DOUNGEONS?" Draco said his eyes dead set.

"Because you fucking asked me to." There was no way the Golden Boy was going to

loose this battle.

"OH yeah right! Since when do you listen to what I say? You hate me!"

Urg this was so frustrating. Did Malfoy have to be suck an arsehole?

"GODDAMIT MALFOY. Grow fucking up will you. This isn't about me hating you or

you hating me." Harry Potter said running his hands through this hair. "This is about how

someone fucking left you beaten up to die in the darkest part of the castle. Not everything

is about getting the upper hand on you."

Malfoy looked away stubbornly, his hair clouding his eyes from view.

Still Harry waited for a decent reply, when receiving none he gave up.

"Ah the hell with you man. He walked over to the bedside table and slammed a box of

chocolates, which he had carried with him from his dorm. With that done he stormed out

of the wing slamming the door behind him.

TAP TAP TAP

Tired eyes unveiled in a dark room outlined by the dying embers of wood from the

fireplace. Even in the darkness it was obvious that he first snow of the year was making

its way down from the sky. And in the window filling up with the flakes a brown owl

could be seen.

Draco breath hitched as he took in the sight before him. Harry's reply. HE ran to the

window leaving behind his graceful and arrogant stride. After all his husband had just

sent him a reply. Flinging open the window Draco snatched the own before it had a

chance to fly in. Pulling the letter off and dropping the bird (which flew off pissed

offedly) Draco stared at the letter.... And his breath hitched. It was the same envelope he

had sent.

Yet on the top in big red letters it stated four words.

"Receiving party not found"

In the next room Hermione Granger listened to the Wizarding Radio Station in shock as

the reporter informed her of the capture of Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnagun, Ronald

Weasley and Harry Potter.

TBC...

DON'T kill me please. There's more promise!!!


	5. Waiting For You

Title: Return to Me Part—5

Rating: pg-13

Genre: Romance, Angst

Summary: The night when Harry Potter leaves his husband behind as he goes to war.

Warnings: slash, M-preg

I am so sorry it took me so long to get this in. college started and my boyfriend has been hogging the damn computer. Sorry!!!! This chapter's probably crap. Shit. I miss summer

Enjoy!!

Chapter-5

Waiting for You

"We are being informed that Harry Potter and his companions were kidnapped during the

night when the camp that they were staying at was breached. The capture was silent for

the most part yet from the sight the experts are able to gather that the four soldiers put up

a struggle. They speculate that it possible that Harry Potter is severely injured.

Apparently the investigators found copious amounts of blood at the sight that, after being

tested, has been confirmed as the Boy-Who-Lived's indeed. This news is putting the

Ministry and Order of Phoenix at ill ease. Many of the officials say that it is very much

likely that the final battle between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter could be taking place

at this point, which isn't very good news if our hero is injured."

The rest was drowned out as Draco Malfoy looked up at the Headmaster who was seated

opposite him. The radio situated in the middle of the table was turned off as the news

moved on to headlines they had already heard. All three of them were seated in the

Dumbledore's office, the third being Hermione Granger. But she might as well have not

been there at all, for it wouldn't have made a difference in her net input. Yet Draco

couldn't concern himself with her situation yet. He had other things to deal with like the

validation of the statement the reporter had just made.

"Is that a possible theory?" Draco asked, his voice holding a very urgent tone.

The old man looked exhausted. His face contorted, as he judged his answer.

"Yes very much so." He said at last.

"If Voldermort wants to kill Potter why didn't he just do it at the camp? Why did he take

him to his fort?" The young Malfoy could feel a sense of panic coming on.

Again a long pause.

"Its is my guess that Voldermort wants to prove to himself and others that he is stronger

than Harry. And therefore he probably plans to do it with great ceremony. You know how

the mind of the Dark Lord works. You have met him. He would rather leave Harry alive

than kill him in the dead of night when only two or three of his men are present to see it."

They continued to sit in silence once more which lay thick over the atmosphere nearly

stifling Draco out of breath. He wanted to break the silence. He needed to. He felt that he

would sink in it with questions eating away at his insides.

"Is Voldermort stronger than Potter?" he couldn't help use his husbands last name every

time he mentioned him. He needed to make this situation less personal. Less risky. He

needed himself to believe that it was just Potter not Harry. He needed to. To keep himself

from falling apart. Heartbeats raced and hands needed to shake. Behind his eyes stood

pools and pools of tears wanting to fall, to make him sink on the floor and cry. But he

never had. He'd never ever given in to his emotions. And he wouldn't now.

He looked up at Dumbledore. Behind half moon spectacles, there lay not just blue eyes,

but years and years of knowledge, of life of bravery of hope of courage of strength. This

was the man who decided how the Potter's would hide; he decided what would happen to

Harry after his parents died. He was the one who told Harry that he was born to destroy

Voldemort and he was the one who said he would go to war. He was Albus Dumbledore,

a man who held every answer to every question. That use to piss Draco off when he was

at school, but now he was grateful. For all he needed now was confirmation that Harry

was strong. That Harry could do this and come out of this alive.

He had answers for everything. Everything. And here he sat in front of him. The one

answer that Draco needed answered.

"I don't know."

"All of the Communities at least a thousand miles within the Fort was absolutely

panicked when at 9 '0' clock, merely an hour ago, a strong tremor ran through the surface

of the earth causing huge displacement in the atmosphere. We were unsure of the reason

behind this disturbance but now, yes we have just received confirmation that the Dark

Lord is no more. Ladies and Gentlemen this is a glorious day indeed. Yet nothing with

make this a day to celebrate until our reigning hero is returned home once more. We are

receiving word that apparently the Death Eaters remaining in the fort have kept our

beloved Harry Potter captured along with his companions. The ministry officials are

going to all lengths possible to get in contact with the Death eaters inside. Today during a

press conference Minister Bones announced their progress with negotiations." A female's

voice interrupted that of the reporter's.

"We absolutely will go to any lengths possible to bring our hero home. The Ministry is

willing to pay any price possible for their safe return. A force of five hundred Aurors

have been instated outside You-Know-Who's fort prepared to breech if negotiations fail.

Yet we cannot risk suck an action as we are unsure under what state Harry Potter is at this

moment. We are confident, however, that he is very much alive."

Squeak---squawk--- Squeak---squawk--- Squeak---squawk--- Squeak---squawk

Draco Malfoy sat silently in his quarters on his favorite rocking chair looking outside the

window at the vast grounds covered in snow. He was so tired. It was close to 3 'o' in the

morning but the entire wizarding world was awake. News of Voldemort's destruction had

reached every corner of the world yet no celebrations took place. Every family belonging

to the hidden society sat breathlessly in front of the television or radio awaiting news of

his return. Just like Draco. All he wanted now was to curl up and sleep in his lover's

arms. But no. He was too far away. In the Riddle Fort at the Northern border of France.

The room was dark and Draco closed his eyes imagining his Harry's return. How he

would look. Lost, confused, tired, yet glad to be home. Ready to turn in after long days of

fighting evil. He would sleep immediately; his hair crumpled against the pillows his

hands tight around Draco's waste, snoring ever so softly. He would wake at night like he

so often did and give him a soft kiss and ask "Are you cold?" His voice soft and husky,

his eyes bright with the light from the fire. After Draco's smile and nod, he would plant a

soft kiss to his forehead and pull him closer, wrapping his body against the blonde's.

Then he would softly say, "I haven't had sex in the longest time." And grin down at him.

"Stupid prat. You've been away to war and now your back and all you can think about it

sex?"

"Hey I never said I was perfect. And besides, I'm still a teenager so my hormones are still

raging."

A slight smile graced Draco Malfoy's lips as he lapsed in the silence of the room

savoring the feeling that flushed through his body. But his thoughts were interrupted

when Hermione Granger burst through the portrait hole with her hair on end and her eyes

wild.

"Malfoy"

"What is it Granger?" Draco asked suddenly panicked and standing up.

Granger stopped and looked at him. Her face was hidden in the feeble light yet Draco saw some sort of hope flicker in her eyes. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the

television.

"Adversarius"

Immediately the screen flicked on and turned to the Wizarding Network Station where a

story was being covered. It took Draco a while to recognize the dark background behind

the reporter where a lot of people were gathered holding wands alight with the Lumos

spell. There was a dark sort of Structure against the skylight and the activity all around it

provded enough light for Draco to identify it as The Riddle Fort. He tried to concentrate

on what the reporter was saying while Hermione increased the volume.

"—Just an hour ago the press was informed that the Death eaters and the Ministry

officials had indeed come to an agreement and the Minister requested the return of the

hostages immediately. In exchange for their safe return, the Ministry has agreed to leave

every Death eater in the Fort alone without a trial as long as they cause no harm to both,

the Wizarding and Muggle communities. Every other Death eater captured by the

Ministry will be returned along with those already sentenced to Askaban, A high yet

worthy price to pay for our Boy-Who-Lived."

"I wish they would stop fucking calling him that. It's really getting on my nerves." Draco

said screwing up his face in disgust. Yet the atmosphere in the room had changed. His

heart began to beat faster. His Harry was coming home.

"Will you shut up?" Granger yelled from his side. They were standing right in front of

the screen, their hands shaking and their stomachs churning.

"---Thousands of people gathered here breathlessly awaiting Harry Potter, Ronald

Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Seamus Finnigan's return. Arours have been station all

around the Fort ready to take care of the exchange. The total number of twenty-six death

eaters will be returned to them including a magical contract stating the full agreement.

The exchange is meant to happen...wait we are receiving word that there is some activity

going on in the entrance to the Fort."

The camera focus changed to the humongous structure, difficult to see in the darkness, as

the report turned to look herself. A sudden light illuminated the Fort and Draco, with his

hair on end and his hands shaking, took in the sight of a Cloaked Death Eater make his

way outside. There was a murmuring in the crowd and the bloody reporter was as silent

as a mouse. The death eater stooped in front of one of the aurors and words were

exchanged. Two other death eaters appeared in between them a dark figure.

"That's him that's him." Granger screamed. The Minister of Magic stepped forward and

Draco could see the exchange of a paper. There was a second before Ron Weasley was

pushed forward into the Crowd of Aurors.

"He's okay oh god he's okay" Hermione screamed. Her hands clasped on her mouth as

relief flooded through her.

But Draco wasn't freed yet.

The same process took place two more times. Ginny Weasley and Seamus Finnegan were

returned to the officials. But then it was Harry Potter's turn. In exchange all the Death

eaters had to be returned. Twenty-six death eaters lined up and surrounded with aurors.

Approximately 10 to 15 death eaters were assembled in the entranced with a signal five

of them parted and from their depths stepped forth a figure.

"Harry" Draco whispered. The lone figure of Harry Potter walked forward toward the

Aurors. But something was wrong. Very wrong but before the thought settle in for Draco,

there was a blast from the entrance. Screams could be heard, fumbling and panic and then

the screen went blank.

TBC.... Soon update next time hopefully!!!

Thanks to all my reviews. And please review some more. And criticize all u want. I know this sucks.


	6. Hating You

Title: Return to Me Part-6

Rating: pg-13

Genre: Romance, angst

Summary: The night when Harry Potter leaves his husband behind as he goes to war.

Spoilers: 1-5

Warning: slash, m-preg

Disclaimer: blah blah blah wish I owned Draco but don't.

Warnings: Slash,

Chapter 6

Hating You

He was out of his room and on the grounds of Hogwarts immediately. Running as fast as

he could, his heart hammering against his chest, fighting to get out and run to Harry

itself. He barely made it out of the ground when a 'pop' replaced his presence and he

disappeared. He found himself in the middle of, not the dark grounds surrounding the

Riddle fort, but in the middle of a hallway. A hospital. St. Mongo's.

"Harry" he whispered and he was off again. Up the steps and through doors. All

surrounding sounds disappeared melting into his heartbeat. But faintly Draco could feel

another one corresponding every so slightly with his. It was pulling him. Harry was

pulling him. His footsteps echoed against the floors, people turning around to see a

Malfoy, run recklessly past them.

And then he felt it. He was outside Harry's ward and

Draco felt his lover's heart falter. Pushing the doors open Draco stopped Dead. Healers

stood around the bed, dressed in white, concealing his lover from sight. There was

confusion and panic, fear and regret, guilt and horror. But when the men surrounding the

Boy-Who-Lived's bed parted, time stopped. Everything faded and after two months of

separation two lovers met once more. Yet they stood apart with miles and miles of a

distance just ten seconds away from coming between them. Grey eyes flickered and came

to set upon pools of emerald. Those eyes. As beautiful as they always were held ... so

much emotion.

A pale mouth surrounded with cuts and bruises moved silently trying to find words.

"Draco." A whisper. A mere whisper. It held a meaning of two lives. Of two souls. Of

one soul combined.

But then Green eyes flickered and fell closed to be seen for the last time. The heartbeat

accompanying Draco's stopped.

And the world exploded...

The sky collapsed. The earth melted. The fires broke out and Draco fell.

Rage burned through his heart as he looked at the body of his husband. He screamed

louder than ever tears having no trouble spilling over his eyes. He was yelling Harry's

name over and over. No this couldn't be. He's cant be gone. Someone was holding him

back telling him to stop, to relax. To calm down. No no this wasn't happening. Blood

pounded through his veins and wave after wave of cold and warm air washed over his

body repeatedly.

"HARRY, NO NO HARRY." his hands were restrained and his eyesight clouded as tears

shielded him from the sight that lay silent and pale on the bed. "Harry, come back Harry.

You promi-promised." Sods rocked his body, his breath sharp and short. He was angry he

was raging, his body convulsing sharply against the restraints that increased the distance

between him and his lover. "No, oh god no, Harry. HARRY!!!!"

With a jerk he pushed his attackers away and fell to the ground.

"I HATE YOU! YOU BASTARD I HATE YOU. YOU PROMISED. YOU PROMISED

YOU'D RETURN TO ME. I HATE YOU, YOU LIAR. YOU HEAR THAT POTTER. I

HATE YOU."

TBC... I know its short but this had to be done. Plus I updated quickly. U guys don't kill

me. Please!!! And keep reading and reviewing after all this is a novel-length fic.

THERE IS MORE!!!!!


	7. Owing you

Title: Return to Me Part-7

Rating: pg-13

Genre: Romance, angst

Summary: The night when Harry Potter leaves his husband behind as he goes to war.

Spoilers: 1-5

Warning: slash, m-preg

Disclaimer: blah blah blah wish I owned Draco but don't.

Chapter-7

Owing you

The clouds moved and the night air swayed. The rocks stood still, however as waters

washed repeated over them. The moon shown bright, unfittingly beautiful for such a

fateful day, yet it was a lament worthy of a passing hero. The wind continued to stir

trying viciously yet oddly gently to sway the lone figure that stood on top of a cliff with a

letter held to his chest and tears shinning in his eyes. The forces of nature pushed even

more trying cautiously to coax a movement out of the still figure to no avail.

There were nothing but rocks beneath him and the night sky above. There was no snow

beneath his feet, for it was afraid to fall. It was afraid to bring the sense of forgiveness

and new beginnings to the surfaces of the world after a day that marked lives. It was not a

time of beauty. It was a time of breakdown. Tears fell and mixed with the waters beneath,

swept away in the whirl. Watching quietly as cool air stung his eyes and chilling

temperatures numbed his fingers, Draco Malfoy looked down at the letter that shook in

his hand. It was Harry's last letter addressed to him. Meant to be mailed only if

something was to happen to his lover. It was his last message yet it stood dully in front of

his eyes giving him no comfort in the passing of his husband. It gave him no relief or will

to go on. It gave him no sense of willingness to live any longer for life had passed once

Harry had closed his eyes. And here Draco stood, the second half of an incomplete soul

waiting for all essence of being to leave him. He was alone and still prone to the temper

and anger that coursed through his veins ready to burst out and wrench something

powerful and kill it.

He gasped as his breath fell short suddenly and desperately clutched his hair.

"I hate you," he whispered. "I hate you with every fiber of my being for leaving. I hate

you for saving me and I hate you for accepting my friendship. I hate you for asking me

for a dance and I hate you for falling in love with me. I HATE YOU." He yelled into the

waters below his voice echoing into the night. "I HATE YOU HARRY FOR LEAVING

ME FOR WANTING A FAMILY AND THEN ABANDONING IT. FOR SAYING

THAT YOU LOVE ME AND FOR MARRYING ME." He clutched desperately at his

clothes fumbling for some warmth as sobs wracked his body. His nimble fingers came in

contact with a cool surface and gray eyes shuddered and came in contact with the pale

hands in front of them. White surfaces marked his skin except for one exception. Sliding

it off slowly with a little difficulty in the cold, Draco held his silver ring with engravings

on the insides in his hands.

"With this ring I thee wed." Draco whispered as he read the message in the feeble light.

He shook slowly with grief and hatred. Taking a final breath he jerked the ring far away

into the deep waters that swallowed his engagement ring whole within seconds.

Watching helplessly Draco stood tall, his hair sweeping dangerously in the wind his

hands outstretched and numb. He was ready to fly. Ready to fall. He was ready for the

final push that would give him away to the freezing waters and razor sharp rocks below.

One hand, which held the letter from Harry, rested on his stomach aware of the child that

grew within. Aware of what he was about to do. The second hand stayed outstretched.

His eyes closed and his breath rapid, Draco Malfoy leaned forward. This was a moment

to be uninterrupted and watched with horror, yet the gods were against Draco Malfoy like

always. Or maybe they had always been against him but this time they were with.

Two hands rested on tense shoulders, applying a soft pressure that was reassuring yet

insistent. Draco opened his eyes to turn around and met the pale blue ones of Ronald

Weasley.

The freckled face, the lanky height, and the flaming red hair, still descried the form of

Harry Potter's Best friend. Yet it was different now. The person was different. For the

past three years Ronald Weasley had come a long way from the kid who walked around

red in the face complaining about annoying Ferret-faced-Slytherins.

The twenty-year-old Ron Weasley was now the head of the Department of Aurors, his

role strong and important in the war that came to an end last night. His face was dark, his

eyes alight with pain. He stood stubbornly in front of him aware of the cliff that was a

few feet away ready to swallow the human being willing to give away his life.

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?" his voice was low and dangerous. Tears were

pooling in his eyes and Draco stared, his knees weak and his heart hammering.

"Answer me." His firm grip on Draco's arms shook him roughly.

"I don't know." Draco whispered. "I don't know anything anymore."

The dark look stood on Ron's features, his grip increased in pressure and a delicate tear

fell from his eyes.

"You idiot," he said, "How dare you?" His teeth were clenched his pale face contorted in

anger. "How dare you? What are you thinking?"

"What I do is none of your concern." Draco said breathlessly.

Ron shook him again.

"It is. It very fucking well is. You are my best friends lover."

"I WAS!!! HE"S GONE NOW." Draco was shaking with the pain the burned him from

the inside.

Ron stared at him, his grip loosening.

"Don't you think I know that?" he asked. His voice was soft and full of pain. Draco now

wished he would go back to being angry. "I was there you know. I was there the day they

took Harry away to Voldemort. I was there when he came back nearly dead. And you're

telling me he's gone?"

Draco's breath hitched.

"What's the point?" He asked. He felt so helpless. So broken. "I have nothing to live

for."

"Nothing to live for huh? Oh god Draco what about your child huh? The child that Harry

gave you. The reason that Harry left you with to live for. Forgot about that?" He said, his

voice low and inquiring.

Draco's head was swimming.

"God why do you care whether I live or not?" He asked his hands clenched.

"Because. Because don't you see? You're what makes him Harry."

Draco looked up at him.

"What are you talking about Weasley?" he asked harshly.

"It's always been like that. You know that's true. The first time I met Harry all I saw was

the scar. Same thing with Hermione and Dean and Seamus and Ginny and mom and dad

and god every bloody person in the world. But you. You were different. When you first

met him you didn't even see his scar. You just talked to him. Like he was normal. Like

he was nothing special. I stuck by his side all through school just fucking because he was

the Boy-who-lived. I know now. I realized my fucking intentions. Now, years after we

first became friends. But you...He told me about how you two were friends you know? It was during our fifth year. He told me about how he could talk to you about stuff. I was

pissed then but I understood. He needed you even then. Because you brought out

something else in him. You gave him a different meaning. When we looked at him we

saw the Boy-who-lived. When we looked at you two we saw him as human being, could

fall in love, who could make mistakes, who snored, who was lazy. But...but if you die, if

you die, Harry will be immortalized as something...as a hero who saved the World and

died doing so. You know he never wanted that. You know he wanted to be remembered

as Uncle Harry or Daddy or anything. Anything but just Harry Potter. You're the only

one who can do that, Draco. Don't you think that someone needs to live on with a more

personal meaning to Harry's life and pass it on? Don't you think you owe Harry that

much?"

Draco stared at him, shocked. He felt numb. He felt cold. And yet he realized that yes he

really did owe Harry a lot in life. Especially that.

"Don't you think so?" Draco looked up into pale blue eyes that spoke so much more.

"I can't do this alone." he said his face stinging in the cold as tears left tracks down his cheeks.

"I know." His expression was soft, his voice soothing. "But I'm here for you and so's Herm. You

know that. We'll help you through this."

Silent tears continued to fall. Yet Draco kept silent until softly Ron pulled him into a

gentle hug offering all the comfort he could hoping to find some himself.

Lives definately had been changed today. Fate worked in odd shades. Usually begetting luck to

those undeserving and giving grief that fought for good all their lives. Fate work in odd

shades, today it stole

from the world a soul that deserved happiness at every turn that life was to throw at him. And

yet now he was gone. Fate does work in odd shades indeed.

TBC...

No Ron is not making a pass at Draco. Don't worry.


	8. Til Death Do us part

Title: Return to Me Part-8

Rating: pg-13

Genre: Romance, angst

Summary: The night when Harry Potter leaves his husband behind as he goes to war.

Spoilers: 1-5

Warning: slash, m-preg

Disclaimer: blah blah blah wish I owned Draco but don't.

Chapter-8

Till Death do us Part.

_"My Lover's gone, his boots no longer by my door"_

The snow had finally given in and was now laying thick over the grounds of Godric's

Hollow Cemetery covering the various departed souls that now rested in peace away

from the turbulences of everyday life. Among them lay James Harrison and Lily Jeanine

Potter. Their graves covered with beautiful flowers which rose above the snow, their

headstones the only reminders to the world of what happened that fateful day 18 years

ago. And now Harry James Potter was joining his parents once again, his grave set

protectively between theirs.

_"He left at dawn, and as I slept I felt him go."_

Every one close to him was here. Their eyes stinging against the cold, their breaths

making raspy appearances in front of them. The coffin, covered to hide Draco's husband

from view, was a rich mahogany color, polished to perfection baring the inscriptions HJP

on them.

_"Returns no more, I will not watch the ocean."_

Gray eyes unveiled with a flick meeting the sight that lay before them. The sight he had

dreaded for so very long. The sight of his husband's funeral. The atmosphere held echoes

of peace and simplicity. It held grief and yet it held hope.

_"My lover's gone, no earthly ship will ever bring, him home again."_

"Dearly Beloved"

"Dearly Beloved"

_"Bring him home again"_

"We are gathered here today"

"We are gathered here today"

"To say farewell to a Great man."

"To join in holy matrimony these two men who stand before me."

"You know sometimes I wonder whether I'll get out of this you know. This war. Whether

I'll get married and have kids. Or go and live in the countryside. Or travel the world. You

know just...live. Just live. Other times I think maybe I won't even survive to see my 20th

birthday."

_"My lover's gone I know that kiss will be my last"_

Everything else disappeared and Draco watched a fourteen year old Harry Potter seated

in front of him, his eyes glazed over, his back relaxed, his legs swinging, lightly grazing

the grassy ground.

_"No more his song, the tune upon his lips has passed"_

But then the picture faded and all Draco saw was the white snow and the contrasted dark

cloaks against the ground. He could here Harry's voice though, echoing softly against his

eardrums, shaking his insides.

_"I sing alone, while I watch the ocean"_

"Stay with me tonight, Draco." That was the end of fourth year after Harry had turned up

with his one arm attached to the Triwizard cup and the second to the body of Cedric

Diggory. His face had been pale, as he had lain in the hospital wing bed ready for sleep to

claim him once more. Draco remembered every moment.

_"My lover's gone, No earthly ship will ever bring him home again."_

"And with this ring, I thee wed."

"Bring him home again."

Draco looked down at his freezing hands. His pale skin looked incomplete without the

Silver surface that accompanied it. The only token of Harry's love. It was gone just like

Harry. He wanted to cry, he wanted to fall and just cry. To forget and just leave. To tear

the worlds apart by the seams or just tear himself apart. He wanted to destroy everything

he knew. Everything that reminded him of his love. But he did nothing. He stood there as

snowflakes covered his coat.

_"My Lover's gone"_

"Why are you mad at me Draco, what have I done to make so disgusted with me that you

can't even look me in the eye?"

The wind picked up and sobs claimed the atmosphere around. The strong voice of the

Father continued, but Draco heard none of them. He slowly brought his hands up against

his chest to shield himself against the cold.

_"His boots no longer by my door"_

"I love you, Draco. I love you more than anything in the world."

_"He left at dawn, and as I slept I felt him go."_

He watched as Hermione hung on to Ron's side sobbing, her eyes red, her face wet with

tears. Ron in return pulled her closer to him, whispering comforting words softly.

_"Returns no more, I will not watch the ocean."_

"Draco Lucien Malfoy, will you marry me?"

He watched as Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath while Remus held his hand

tightly between his own.

"I Harry James Potter"

"I Harry James Potter"

"Take Draco Lucien Malfoy"

"Take Draco Lucien Malfoy"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

_"My lover's gone, no earthly ship will ever bring, him home again."_

"To have and to hold to honor and to cherish"

"To have and to hold to honor and to cherish"

"For Richer or for poor, in sickness and in health,"

"For Richer or for poor, in sickness and in health,"

"From this day and forth"

"From this day and forth"

_"Bring him home again"_

"Till death do us part....

_"Bring him home again"_

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I know that when you receive this I will have left you. I am writing this to give you some sort_

_of comfort, some sort of peace. I love you Draco and you mean everything to me, but don't_

_doubt yourself by thinking that you cant live without me. You can I know you can. It was_

_always me who needed you. And you know that. I need you to move on Draco. I need you to_

_sit and look at my pictures and remember everything like good memories. I want you to be able_

_to think about me and not cry. Draco I know I'm asking for too much. I know I'm pushing_

_you too far. But I love you I need to know that you'll be fine when I leave. All my life it has_

_always been people I love who leave me, but this time I know I'm leaving someone I love_

_instead and I know it was selfish of me to marry you. But I needed those memories Draco I_

_needed your love._

_Some how I don't think that this is the end Draco. I can feel it, even as I write this letter,_

_that we will meet again. Not in death but some how. Just some how we will. Somehow I will_

_get to see you again sleeping silently in your bed while the moon shines in through the window._

_I know I'll get to hear your laugh again and watch you smile. In our vows Draco I promised_

_you my love only until my death. But now I make you a bigger promise. I promise you that_

_Draco Malfoy I will love you, not only till death claims me, but also forever and ever until all_

_this world disappears and nothing is left on the earth or in the sky. And even then I will love_

_you._

_We will meet again, I promise you._

_Forever yours,_

_Harry._

The funeral ended and everyone dispersed, making his or her way back to Hogsmeade.

Draco stood where he was, his cheeks rosy and his lips parted. Ron Weasley stopped and

turned around to see the cloaked figure that stood a little way off his back turned.

The red head pacified Hermione and told her to wait. Walking slowly back Ron stood

beside the unmoving figure.

"Draco." He said softly. He watched as gray eyes blinked and shifted to look at him. Ron

held out his hand gesturing Draco to hand him his. Opening the pale palm with one hand

Ron gently laid upon the skin a silver object, its surface warm from human contact.

"Would have been a shame if you lost it." He whispered. Pulling his cloak tighter to

himself. Ron smiled softly up at Draco who looked shocked.

"Coming?"

Draco shook his head. "You go ahead, I'm going to stay here for a while."

"Okay." A short squeeze of the shoulder and Ron Weasley set off towards Hogwarts

along with Hermione.

Draco looked at the ring that lay in his palm. With a deep breath he slipped it onto his

finger, and felt slightly at peace. He looked at his husband's coffin, touching the polished

surface gently. He removed the flower that he had in his pocket. Walking slowly toward

the head stone Draco sat down beside it.

HARRY JAMES POTTER

July 31, 1979- December 8,1998

Beloved Son, Friend, and Husband.

_You say goodbye to this world,_

_Yet we feel you here,_

_Rest peacefully my friend,_

_With you in our hearts there is nothing more we fear._

Draco looked at the headstone for a few minutes before pulling out his wand. Like Ron

said he owed Harry.

"Beloved Son, Friend, Husband.... and Father."

Laying the white rose gently at the head of the grave Draco Malfoy made his way back to

the castle as the snow continued to fall from the heavens.

Thousands of miles away Harry Potter stared in shock as a masked Death eater told him

that no one would ever come looking for him now.

TBC...

Song: My lover's gone, by dido. Isn't it beautiful?

Wow so I just totally turned the plot around. I wasn't supposed to tell u ppl about that until much much later. But I think I've depressed all of u enough. Some ppl were really disturbed by the fact that he dies.


	9. The Bank Issue

Title: Return to Me Part-9

Rating: pg-13

Genre: Romance, angst

Summary: The night when Harry Potter leaves his husband behind as he goes to war.

Spoilers: 1-5

Warning: slash, m-preg

Disclaimer: blah blah blah wish I owned Draco but don't.

The other chapters are in my lj promise.

enjoy this not so well written chapter. Sheesh!!!

Chapter –9

The Bank issue

The walk back to the castle was slow as the snow fell down heavily from the sky yet tears

refused to fall. The village was silent, devoid of all activity. In the outskirts of London

the memorial for Harry Potter was being held. Thousands and millions of wizards from

all over the world were there, laying down candles and flowers and cards for the Boy-

who-Lived. Therefore Hogsmeade looked like a ghost town as Draco walked down the

streets, every shop sign screaming at him with a memory. Yet Draco continued to make

his trudge back to the castle. The large rot iron gates, the gargoyles at the entrance, the

sight of the quiditch pitch and the wide lake all stood silently on the sides.

Upon reaching the entrance hall Draco made his choice immediately. He dropped his

unfocused stroll to stride purposefully across the castle making it to his tower. Within

seconds he had brought out his bags and had started to pack. It was time for him to go

home. He couldn't stand this place anymore. Half an hour passed and on different

occasions tears fought to fall from his eyes. Yet he couldn't get himself to do it. He didn't

have the strength to cry. Half way through, a knock interrupted his progress followed by

the barging in of Hermione Granger. She looked considerably better, yet her eyes were

red and her hair a mess.

Upon finding out that Draco was leaving she spent half an hour trying to convince him to

stay. That's Granger for you. She gave up after sometime and left. But not before giving

him a big hug and telling him to be careful.

Once his things were packed and suitcases ready to go, Draco stood and stared out the

window. The snow was coming down furiously outside, the window filling up with it. It

was close to three in the afternoon yet the sky held no hint of the sun. Feeling a sense of

depression coming on Draco looked away from the darkening sky. Harry use to love days

like these, because it gave them an excuse to sit across from the fire, cuddled together,

covered with a blanket and sharing a cup of tea. Those days felt so incredibly warm but

now it made him feel unbelievably cold. Walking away Draco picked up his bags and

made his way toward the fireplace. It was time for him to go home again.

The house looked untouched. Just like he had left it. Setting his bags down at the front

door, Draco roamed the house, his face blank, eyes searching. For what he didn't know.

The Halloween feast had passed, the excitement of seeing who becomes Hogwarts'

champion had passed. The night was coming to a close and everyone else, even the

Weasley twins, were in bed. Except for Harry Potter who continued to haunt the empty

halls, a sense of storm unleashed in his head. Finding nothing to do in the vast castle the

boy finally stepped out into the grounds walking straight towards the gardens on the other

side of the lake, well hidden from the view of the castle. There the trickling of water and

the swaying of the wind brought Harry Potter to sit against a tree trunk watching the

surface of the lake, its smooth surface disturbed by the wind ever so often.

A few minutes passed, turning into an hour and no movement took place, as Harry

continued to think about all that had transpired today. He needed time to think right now,

with no disturbances, with no interruptions. None at all.

"Potter."

Harry looked up at the sky. Was anyone up there listening to him? EVER?

He closed his eyes tilting his head back.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

But he received no answer from the slytherin. After waiting for five minutes in the

silence Harry turned around to look at him.

"Do you remember how to speak Malfoy, or is that act way beyond you?"

Malfoy's face was blank yet Harry could see something burning in his eyes.

He looked away.

Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"Hello Malfoy?!?!"

"NOTHING okay nothing, I wanted nothing. I just came here to sit by the lake."

"Well go sit somewhere else then."

"Don't tell me what to do. I do believe that you don't own these grounds which means I

have as much right to be here as you do."

"Oh GOD!!!" Harry yelled frustrated. Picking himself off the ground Harry walked a

little way off muttering obscenities. This had to be one of the worst days of his life. First

he is chosen to play in a tournament he didn't even enter himself in. Then his whole

house congratulates him on being chosen to play in a tournament he didn't even enter

himself in. And then Ron gets pissed at him for being chosen to play in a tournament he

didn't even enter himself in. And now Malfoy was probably here to bet his money on

how long it would take for him to die in a tournament he didn't even enter himself in.

This was frustrating.

He sat himself against another tree not far away from his previous position.

Letting his head rest back against the tree, the fourteen-year-old boy tried to close off his

thoughts and just not think. Not think about the Tri-wizard competition, not think about

Draco Malfoy, and not think about Voldemort. He just wanted some peace. But as usual

it didn't last long.

"What are you doing?"

Emerald green eyes snapped open disbelievingly as the pale boy seated himself beside

Harry.

"Malfoy." What the hell? "What the hell?"

Draco stared back at him as if nothing was wrong. "Potter seriously all this freaking out

is so...not you. Where is the every so boring Harry Potter we've all come to know and

love?"

"Why are you following me Malfoy?"

Again the calm and indifferent look. This was really pissing Harry off.

"What? Can't I sit here?" he asked shrugging casually.

"No" Harry said shaking his head wildly. He needed to be alone right now. He could feel

a major panic attack coming in. his skin was beginning to crawl. The hair on the back of

his neck standing up. He hands were becoming numb. All signs pointing toward the

attack.

"Look Malfoy, just leave, please. I don't have the energy to deal with you right now." His

breath was tight now. Oh god. Breathe Harry Breathe.

Malfoy stared at him for a few seconds.

"You okay there, Potter? You're hyperventilating."

"I am not!! Just leave." Harry said taking a deep breath.

"Okay, okay." Draco said holding his hands up. "Sheesh" he pulled himself up on to his

feet. "I just wanted to say thank you, is all."

Harry looked up, watching intently as the pale boy brushed soot off his robes.

"Thank you? What for?" he asked suspiciously.

"For the obvious reason you thick headed moron." Malfoy said his sneer coming into

place finally.

"Wow that has got to be the best thank you I have ever received for saving someone's life

I can tell you." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Don't rub it in Potter!!"

"Rub what in?" Harry asked standing up.

"That you saved my life. That means nothing. Nothing, you here. I don't owe you

jack!!!"

"Yeah you keep believing that Malfoy." Harry turned his back to him and began to walk

away. And

BAM

Malfoy jumped right at him pushing I'm to the ground. Harry's retaliation came quick

and he pushed Malfoy away, standing himself up. Yet Malfoy's punch came as a huge

surprise straight to his face, striking him dumbstruck for a few minutes. But that passed

and Harry ducked as the second blow came. But instead he received a rough shove to the

chest as Malfoy came hurtling toward him. A slight slip, and that's all it took for Harry to

fall ungracefully into the water that lay not very far behind him. Deep water not to

mention. One dunk as water came rushing to meet him. Second dunk as he failed his

hands and struggled to catch his breath. Through the water Harry could see Draco

standing on the bank above him staring in utter disbelief or smug satisfaction, he couldn't

tell.

"Help." Third dunk and Harry kicked furiously trying to break the surface as water filled

his lungs. Seconds passed and then Harry felt the dull displacement of water followed by

someone clutching his sides and pulling him one way. Few moments of confusion passes

as Harry drifted in and out of consciousness to realize that he wasn't dead. He was on the

bank, coughing up the water in his lungs violently while Malfoy stared at him, his

expression closed.

"God Potter, don't you know how to swim?"

Harry shook his head, as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

There were a few moments of silence before Draco said: "Well you better learn soon.

One of the tasks involves quite a bit of swimming."

Harry looked up at him. "How do you know that?"

Draco shrugged. "My father is on of the most important sponsors of the tournament. He

lets a few things slip once in a while."

"Great, just great." Harry answered sulkily.

Minutes passed in silence and as the wind picked up Harry began to shiver.

"I believe you, you know." The voice was so soft that Harry wasn't sure whether he had

really heard it or not. He looked to his side at Malfoy who was straring off into the night.

"Huh?"

"I believe that you really hadn't entered yourself in the tournament."

"What makes you think that?" Harry countered curious.

"Well for one, your face when Dumbledore called out your name. C'mon, people are

idiots if they think that you entered yourself. Another thing, whoever entered you into the

tournament, must have hoodwinked the Goblet into thinking that there suppose to be four

champions instead of three. And that pretty big since you have to be really powerful to

fool not only the age restriction line but also a very ancient magical object. No offense,

but I don't care what other people think. I don't think you have the means or the power or

the will to do such a thing." He finished and let out a huge breath, his focus now

transfixed on Harry. Where as the other boy was astounded.

"Phew," Draco made to stand up. "I guess I better get going now. See you later Potter"

and within minutes Malfoy's figure disappeared and Harry stared dumbly at nothing

wondering what had just transpired between the two of them.

TBC....

i know sucked!! feel free to tell me that in the reviews.


	10. A different Perspective

Title: Return to Me Part-10

Rating: pg-13

Genre: Romance

Summary: The night when Harry Potter leaves his husband behind as he goes to war.

Spoilers: 1-5

Warning: slash, m-preg

Disclaimer: blah blah blah wish I owned Draco but don't.

Previous chapters. 123456789

Chapter-10

Where to go? His rooms were suffocating him. He wanted to get out, but where to go? It was almost eleven at night. Prowling the halls was not allowed, like Draco Malfoy cared. But still, there was only so much you could see of the castle. Slytherin common rooms were just not an option. After all he was clearly unwanted there, but honest to god he didn't want to step in there anyway: wanted or unwanted. So, where to go? The astronomy tower was beautiful but no, too many couples snogging up there.

Seriously, Draco thought, this school needs to get stricter.

So where else could Malfoy go apart from the grounds? Still he didn't HAVE to go into the gardens by the lake, right to the spot where he had seen Potter a few nights earlier. Yet he did and was surprisingly horrified when he saw Potter seated on the bank of the lake. Well at least he told himself that he was horrified.

"Potter" For some reason the voice came out throaty. He coughed slightly to rid himself of the catch in his voice.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Potter was looking up at him, his eyes burning even in the feeble light provided by the magical lamps placed all around the gardens.

"Must you always ask me that question?"

"I don't always ask you that question."

"Yes you do." Malfoy loved doing this. He could tell he was getting under Potter's skin and he'd barely been here 15 seconds.

"No I don't" Potter said, aggravated

"Yes you do."

"God SHUT UP!!!!!"

Mission accomplished. Malfoy smirked.

"Why so aggravated Potter? Hard day?"

"None of you fucking business, arsehole."

"Ouch. That stings Potter. After all I'm only concerned about what's bothering Boy Wonder today. Don't you trust me enough to tell me?" He slowly seated himself beside the other boy, adjusting his robes accordingly, his smirk wide and proud on his pale face.

"Lets see. What's bothering me? Hm..., yeah that's just the perfect thing to tell my sworn enemy isn't it? So you can tell everyone in this bloody school about what exactly is bothering Harry fucking Potter"

"Potter, I'm disappointed in you. First of all, your plebeian language is absolutely insulting to my aristocratic ears. And second, are you blind or just plain stupid? Haven't you noticed that I am no longer you're "sworn" enemy? That I'm no longer obliged to make your life a living hell?"

"Huh?" was the well-characterized Potter response. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"I am no longer the prince of Slytherin and therefore I'm not the one you should be waging a verbal war against. It Zabini you should be worried about. He's the one who's taken my throne."

At that moment Potter snorted. He actually snorted. "Throne?"

"Yes throne Potter." Malfoy answered annoyed. His face relaxed as he thought to himself for a moment. "Although I don't see what the big deal is that people are making about Zabini any way. He's no where near as good as a leader I was."

There was a small pause as Malfoy looked at his hands sensing faintly that he felt confusingly different. His thoughts drifted immediately to his dinner, wondering if he had eaten anything...suspicious. No of course not. He had received dinner from his private house elf. No use questioning her. She never did anything wrong.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" Draco looked up at the boy and answered honestly.

"Because you bloody idiot," just because he was answering honestly, it didn't mean he couldn't rude about it. "There is no where else that I can go right now. I'm unwelcome in the Slytherin common rooms, and unwelcome at home. I obviously cannot tour the dingy halls of this castle, so therefore I am out here in the open air trying to enjoy my walk. Is that so wrong Potter?"

"Well why must you bother me."

"Bother you? Is that what you call saving someone's life?" Malfoy countered stretching his legs and resting his weight on his hands. Potter remained in his crossed leg position, his robes laid out in a messy heap around him.

"You didn't save my life."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have got the wrong message from all the flailing you were doing underwater. And of course, all those cries for help couldn't possibly have meant that you needed help, could they?"

"Oh shut up Malfoy. For one thing I wouldn't have been drowning in the first place if it hadn't been for your animalistic burst of rage."

"Oh just admit it. I saved your bloody life."

"Like I saved yours."

"Fine we're even."

"Fine."

"Happy?"

"Very"

"Good"

Potter shook his head quietly. He couldn't believe he was having a conversation of this nature with ANYONE, never mind Malfoy.

"God we're acting so immature." He said.

"Well what do you expect Potter, we have been enemies since we met."

"True, and two extremely odd instances during which we saved each other's lives doesn't come near enough to counter all those times we TRIED to kill each other."

"Actually, considering the fact that we're supposed to be sworn enemies, it's quite surprising we've barely ever tried to kill each other." Draco said, his eyebrows drawn in to form his "thinking" face.

"You know what, your right." Potter replied. He too stretched out his leg, pushing his weight on too his hands and staring up at the sky. A few moments passed and from the corner of his eye, Harry noticed that Malfoy was fidgeting, his eyes screwed together, his hands wringing together, as if fighting numbness.

"You okay there, Malfoy?" Harry asked, his sympathetic side winning over his don't-give-a-fuck-about-Malfoy side.

The blond haired boy nodded slowly, but then shook his head. He was clutching his stomach now, leaning forward.

"You look a little pale."

Malfoy started coughing now.

"Oh god, Malfoy...." Harry stared, shocked as blood trickled from the boy's mouth.

Malfoy continued to cough, but managed to weakly whisper the cause of this...situation.

Poison? Is that what he whispered? Harry began to panic in earnest now. What was he suppose to do?

"Oh god, what do I do Malfoy?" Malfoy continued to cough as Harry pulled himself and the other boy from the ground.

"Madame Pomphrey." Harry whispered harshly, as he took some of the weight of the staggering boy onto his shoulders. He started to rush toward the castle, finding this the second time that he had collected the boy and take him somewhere in a life threatening situation.

"No, no take me to my quarters." Malfoy managed to whisper between his violent coughing that brought up blood.

TBC of course...


	11. A different Kind of you

Title: Return to Me Part-11

Rating: pg-13

Genre: Romance

Summary: The night when Harry Potter leaves his husband behind as he goes to war.

Spoilers: 1-5

Warning: slash, m-preg

Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this story. Nothing else. Everything else belongs to JKR.

Chapter-11

A Different Kind of you

"Lentitudo-funero" Harry whispered as he read the aged text that lay in his hands. _Agonizing death_. The dull candlelight by which he was reading the

Potions book caused shadows to flicker across the ancient pages. The situation had been dealt with, the poison countered. The private rooms were quiet;

even thewind refrained from making an intrusion into the grand quarters of a Malfoy. The rooms were beautiful, draped in deep green materials flowing from

the tall windows and pooling neatly on the stone floors. Rich mahogany tables outlined the main room, surrounded by furniture fit for the private chambers

of a King. The bedroom that stood slightly raised from the rest of the tower held a grand bed with forest green sheets. Somewhere among the silk Draco

Malfoy now slept, alone.

The night passed slowly and sleep moved further and further away from Harry's mind. Even as he tried, he couldn't get himself to leave Malfoy's bedside

or rooms for that matter. So he gave up. After all it wasn't like he would be missed in the Gryffindor dorms anyway. The grand clock in the room chimed

every hour and announced the countdown toward sunrise, which, Harry had decided, would be his cue to leave. Malfoy had slept peacefully for the last few

hours since the second time that he woke up coughing and begging for water. Yet a sense of discomfort had settled in Harry's stomach and was now blazing,

fuelled by anxiety. This was, after all, no small matter. Malfoy had been poisoned. But why? And by whom? This was, as far as Harry knew, the second

attack on the blonde's life and it didn't seem to be coming from the light side. Then where did Malfoy's loyalties truly lie?

Harry watched as the candlelight dimmed and then slowly faded away as sunlight cautiously approached the centre of the room from all the windows.

Afraid that the bright light might awaken the pale boy, Harry pulled all the curtains closed, enveloping the room in comfortable darkness. The arrival of dawn

brought his vigil to an end so Harry parted with his comfortable chair, setting the potion book aside, and made his way across the room to the door. He

stopped halfway, hesitating slightly, before searching for the figure that lay on the bed with his gaze. His feet slowly carried him up the small set of stairs

and into Draco's bedroom that over looked the hall. Harry came up close to the grand bed and looked down into the sleeping face of Draco Malfoy. And

something stirred within him.

The day passed in a haze for Harry Potter. As he walked into the great hall for an early breakfast, his mind slipped into auto pilot mode. His hands moved

mechanically, whether it was the journey of the scrambled eggs from the plate to his tongue or the continuous movement of scrawling notes on a piece of

parchment. Where his mind was, even I as the writer do not know. All the teachers, well those who had hearts at least, could not bring themselves to ask for

Harry Potter's attention. The Tri-Wizard tournament had brought most of the school against Harry Potter, who now stood as an under aged fourth

champion. Snape, unfortunately, did not come under that category. So Harry Potter sat through double potions alone with scathing remarks being thrown at

him along with several gleeful insults. None of his housemates bothered to help or intervene. Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

Dinner came, but not soon enough. Yet when it arrived Harry, instead of going to the great hall, made his way gradually to Malfoy's quarters. He was

fully aware of exactly where his feet were taking him. And so Harry Potter finally realized that a different part of him was taking over his rational side. What

exactly this part was he honestly didn't want to know. All he knew was that he didn't want to fight it so he wouldn't pretend to. He reached the portrait

and knocked politely. His wait lasted approximately 3.48 minutes, and then the door opened.

It was the least to say that Malfoy was surprised to see him, but he didn't question as to why Harry was there. Instead he stood aside and offered the

Gryffindor entrance into his "humble" chambers. He was still in his nightclothes, hair surprisingly dishevelled and dark circles under his eyes. An unexpected

state for the heir to the Malfoy name.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." Harry said after he had sat down at the dinning table accompanied by Draco Malfoy and a mug of tea.

Malfoy's eyes were dead set upon him, his face passive and his lips pressed tightly together. Slowly he shook his head. Silence fell deeply around the

table and the two boys continued to hold a strong gaze.

"How are you feeling Malfoy?" Harry said after he had taken a gulp from his mug.

"I'm fine." Harry nodded and looked around the room trying to find something to do or say. Obvious questions were burning in his head but he couldn't

get his tongue around them.

Minutes passed and Harry avoided Malfoy's grey eyes, which continued to stare at him.

"What is it Potter?"

"Hm…?" The Gryffindor asked looking at him.

"What is it that you're absolutely dying to ask?" The pale boy looked determined, his hands wrapping tightly against the heat the mug was providing.

"Erm." Harry took a huge gulp of his tea to unhinge his throat. "I want to know what this is all about."

"What?"

"This whole thing about you being attacked. This is the second time. I mean come on. Why would someone poison you? I don't understand."

"Fourth time."

Harry looked up to see that Malfoy had said that unconsciously. "What?"

"This is the fourth attack on my life. You weren't present at the other two." Malfoy was looking down at his tea as if he could see something of great interest in there.

"Who's doing this Malfoy?" Harry asked finally. "And why?"

Draco sharply looked up at this, his grey eyes furiously meeting emerald.

"Are you that thick Potter? Don't you now what's going on here?"

Harry shook his head taken aback from the sudden attack. Malfoy looked at him in disbelief.

"Do you know nothing?"

Harry shook his head again.

"Come now Potter. Open you eyes." He said viciously. "For once in your life try to figure out what the hell is going on. Don't you wonder about who

entered you in the tournament, or why these sudden disappearances are taking place? Didn't you wonder why Baddock suddenly disappeared?"

Harry sat still waiting for Malfoy to continue.

"Potter I told you before there's a bigger scheme behind this tournament than you can see. And you're the target." His gaze shifted now. He was looking at

the mug again. "Voldemort is behind all this and he's using my father to carry out his plan. It's a test for Lucius, to prove his loyalty. And my father will do

anything for this plan to succeed."

"What is this plan?" Harry leaned forward.

"I don't know Potter. All I know is that you are in danger and you need to stop walking around blindly."

"I still don't understand why you've suddenly become a target."

Draco took a deep breath at this and let out a sigh. "My father now considers me as a threat and a traitor. Just like Baddock was considered to be a threat

and a traitor. After Baddock's big mistake over the summer, my father went to all lengths to eliminate him. And now he will do the same for me."

"But why?" Harry whispered.

"That Potter," Draco stood at this, "is none of your concern." He walked away and Harry knew that he should leave. Setting his mug down Harry, rose from

his chair and walked towards the portrait, slipping out silently.

Malfoy had given him a lot to think about. And as he finally stepped out of the castle, cold air greeting his skin, Harry couldn't help but feel grateful.

TBC…


	12. The Difference between You and Me

Title: Return to Me Part-11

Author: Flyngaimlessly

Paring: Harry/Draco

Rating: pg-13

Summary: The night when Harry Potter leaves his husband behind as he goes to war.

Spoilers: 1-5

Warning: slash, m-preg

Archive: please inform me before it is archived anywhere.

Big Thanks to my Beta - Luciology (thank you so much)!!!!

Chapter-12

The Difference between you and me

The war was over. The bloodstains had been washed away, and the battlefields

sectioned off, left to become tokens of newfound history. The soldiers had returned home

and families had been reunited, those dead had been honored and were far away from

being forgotten. The Finnegan family took their son back to Ireland where he was buried

in his hometown. Since then, on the anniversary of the battle's end, the whole town

gathered to honor their beloved son who had fallen to the inevitable fate of death. Neville

Longbottom had been buried in the family plot besides his late grand mother. Not long

after, his parents joined him. That had been the end of the Longbottom line. Ginny

Weasley was also buried in the Weasley family plot, devastating her loved ones. Ronald

Weasley was now the only survivor from all those who were captured and taken to

Voldemort's fort

Yet the World was still in mourning. Harry Potter, the hero, the savior had also been put

to rest in peace, his grave held a large memorial with hundreds and hundreds of flowers,

cards, and candles all around. A week ago services had ended for his funeral. Now he

was left to rest in silence, remembered in the daily life of every witch or wizard.

And now, as the spells of December swept the earth under her cloak, Draco Malfoy found

himself alone in the Malfoy-Potter Manchester home. He was now three and a half

months pregnant.

"Oh it's you Potter." Draco Malfoy stood aside to let the fourteen-year-old boy in.

"How kind of you." Harry said taking off his cloak. Malfoy's quarters were always

comfortably warm, which was a huge contrast against the drafty walls of Hogwart's

castle.

"Indeed." Malfoy walked past Harry toward the kitchen where he resumed preparing

himself some tea.

"I would ask you to pardon my uncouthness, but I'm not exactly fond of your presence."

Malfoy added as Harry seated himself on the couch across the roaring fire.

"How blunt of you." Harry answered distractedly. He sat lazily, his back to the kitchen as

he heard the soft bustling behind him. He'd had an especially rough day ending with an

announcement that he would have to be present at a wand-weighing ceremony tomorrow,

(whatever that was) where all of the press could gawk at him and make up tall tales to

publish all over the front page of the next day's edition of the news.

"I can't wait." Harry whispered as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Wait for what?" Malfoy asked as he suddenly appeared in front of him holding two

mugs of tea. Harry shook his head and relieved Draco of one of the mugs. Malfoy slowly

seated himself besides the other boy making sure to keep enough distance.

As the Gryffindor took a hesitant sip of the hot liquid, the blonde stared at him intently

taking in his disheveled form and tired eyes.

"Bad day?" he asked lightly.

Harry snorted. "That doesn't even begin to describe it."

"Of course not." He looked down at his tea. "Want something to eat with that, Potter?"

He heard a small laugh from the other boy. "No, thanks."

"What's so funny?" Draco's gray eyes met Harry's with that strong look that use to

unnerve him.

"What's funny is that you've suddenly turned into my cook."

Draco Malfoy smiled in return. "I suppose I have." He answered and looked into his tea.

An hour passed in small talk until it was time for dinner. Malfoy's private house elves set

the tables and informed him that his meal was ready.

"I suppose you'll be joining me Potter?" Malfoy asked as he walked towards the dinning

room

"I suppose." The Gryffindor answered. His head had cleared slightly from the weary day

and as he walked into the dinning room, he kept his senses on high look out for any forms

of danger.

The lavish meal set on a rich table was no surprise to Harry Potter as this was nothing

less than the setting he expected a Malfoy to eat in. He seated himself slowly across from

the blonde, his eyes moving hastily as he took in his surroundings more carefully. He

watched as Malfoy picked up his knife and fork gracefully and dug in to the meal without

a second thought. This surprised Harry slightly. After all Malfoy had been poisoned just a

few nights ago.

Sensing his unwavering gaze Malfoy looked up with a questioning look.

"Does my face interest you more than your meal, Potter?"

Harry ignored the comment and instead dug into the obvious problem.

"What's wrong with you Malfoy? Aren't you going to at least check you food before

eating it?"

"What do you mean Potter?" he asked steely.

"What I mean, Malfoy, is that you were poisoned."

"I know Potter. Please get to the point."

"Well what if it happens again?" Harry asked his voice rising slightly.

Malfoy looked calm. "How do you know that I don't already have spells that tell me if

my food is safe for me to eat or not?"

"You don't." Harry answered. His eyes were dead set upon Draco, absolutely refusing to

move. "And I don't feel any wards around your chambers either. You are not safe here at

all. All over the rooms there are week points that can easily lead to your destruction and

no one would even know of it for hours."

Draco Malfoy smiled softly and picked up his goblet and drank from it gently. He set the

wine down and looked up at the Gryffindor.

"It's poisoned." Harry whispered.

Malfoy looked down at it and then slowly back up.

"I know."

"Don't you have anything to live for anymore, Malfoy?"

Gray eyes looked up at him. Their owner lay gently on the bed that had held him in this

condition only a few nights ago.

"Why do you ask me these questions Potter? How is this any of your concern?" It was

dark outside. Close to midnight. The balcony doors were open and the curtains apart. The

wind blew cold air into the rooms and the moon lay a sheet of pure light across the stone

floors.

"It just is, Malfoy." Harry was seated on the bed beside the blonde. "Tell me."

The silence took over the room and Harry looked down at the pale boy whose gaze was

directly upon him.

"You tell me what's the point Potter? What would have been the difference if I had died

the last time I was poisoned or tonight? What difference would it have made? I just want

to live Potter. I just want to have a normal life. But…that's not an option for me now. So

I don't see the need to fight any longer."

"How can you say that Malfoy? You're the one who told me not to walk around blindly

and give in just like that."

"Potter that's a different matter." His voice was horse, yet strong.

"How?"

"Because…" He fell silent.

"Because?"

"Because, Potter, we are two different people. It might not seem like a big difference. But

trust me; we're worlds apart. No one rule applies to you and me at the same time. That's

just how it is. You have more to live for than anyone else Potter. I have nothing."

More tragedy struck as a week afterDracpo's return to the Manchesterhome the Hogwarts

nurse along with the headmaster paid a visit unexpectedly.

As they finished their accounts of the problem and stood up to take their leave Draco

Malfoy stared at them shocked. He stood quietly and saw them to the exit. The door

closed silently behind them and the house fell into silence once more. Draco Malfoy

walked into the living room and slowly collapsed on to the sofa his hands shaking and his

heart breaking.

Fate was taking away the last thing he had left in this life.

On the center table lay the medical reports that explained why Draco Malfoy could not

carry this child.

He had lost everything.

TBC…

Please don't kill me. Stay tuned. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I swear ill make it worth your while.


	13. Here with me

Title: Return to me Part-13

Rating: pg-13

Warnings: slash, spoilers for 1—5

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Genre: angst, romance

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any of the characters or the Harry Potter series.

It was dark outside. At least Draco assumed it was. The curtains were pulled and past their depths lay the outside world

the young man refused to see. Yes he was still young. He was still a young man as he sat dazedly on the sofa with his weak

hands holding up a glass of whiskey. The glass was full to the brim and the bottle accounted for only half the amount. The rest

was poison.

Draco's gray eyes moved over the glass as every ounce of mental power engaged in a quarrel of sorts. His breathing was

slow and his body tired. The room was silent as was the world outside. Draco Malfoy no longer wanted to be part of it. His

soul was dying and he could feel all power draining out of his system.

"I wonder if this is what death feels like." He asked the silent room. One hand lay on his stomach as if a hand could prevent

the passing of his child. His eyes fell shut and his irregular breathing was apparent in the silence. The room was as neat as

ever, as if no one lived here anymore. Only a ghost, only a shadow occupied these halls now. And Draco smiled at the

thought.

He opened his eyes to look at the glass of alcohol. "Taking your own life is one thing but taking your child's…?" Draco tested

the room even though he expected no answer. Was this what he wanted to do?

Yes, it was. This was his only option, his only choice. There was no other way out of this …out of this misery.

He picked up the glass and moved it closer to his lips. His hands shook and a wave of anger, pure and raw coursed through

his body. He roared and threw the glass at the wall where it shattered into millions of pieces and disappeared into a large

stain.

The walls trembled for a few moments because of the power released until he collapsed on the sofa. His anger subsided and

Draco closed his eyes. His breathing came under control but his muscles shook as cold sweat drenched his body.

A cold air swept the room and the lights went out plunging the room into darkness. Draco paid no heed to the obvious change

and remained still, his chest moving up and down rhythmically. A cool hand touched his forehead and an image appeared

before his closed eyes. A pale figure illuminated by heavenly lights stood in place of the darkness.

The blond looked at him in wonder as he recognized the beautiful face. The figure smiled at him softly and moved even closer

towards him.

"Draco" the figure whispered. His green eyes stood out vividly on his countenance and his hair moved gently in a wind that

Draco couldn't feel.

All he felt was the cool and comforting hand that now lay on his cheek.

"Oh Draco." The figure said softly. "What have you done to your self?"

The pale slytherin could see tears in those eyes and he saw them emerge from the emerald orbs and fall across the pale skin.

"I don't know." Draco answered looking away. He couldn't stand the sight of the figure's despair. "I don't know what to do

anymore. I'm just so tired."

Harry smiled softly and rubbed his cheek. "Go to sleep Draco. Tomorrow is an important day. You will need your strength

tomorrow.

Draco looked up and saw the room disappear and merge into the bedroom he used to share with his husband. Within

seconds he saw himself sinking into the softness of their bed with a warm blanket shielding him from the cold air. He closed

his eyes and felt sleep take over his body and mind. He could no longer think and drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Draco."

Miles away making a journey back through misty mountains and dark fields reaching a fort and sinking levels below, Harry

Potter's spirit returned to the frail body that lay unmoving on the floor. The darkness was strong and thick, yet the figure

standing outside the cell noticed a sudden tremor in the body that lay before him as it returned to life.

Grey eyes flickered in the darkness and pale fingers clutched tightly at a cane that proudly bore a silver snake. With a sudden

swish the figure turned and walked away, expensive layers of cloaks following in the man's wake.

Levels above a group of cloaked figured trickled slowly into the grand living room. The darkness threatened to take over but

was kept by a single fireplace. The figures remained silent as they entered the room and found places to sit. Instead of

speaking and asking the obvious question that plagued their minds, they eyed each other suspiciously from underneath their

hooded faces. However, Avery could not take it. He spoke out loudly against the dangerous atmosphere.

"Who the hell called this meeting? No one has authority here to do so." He was on his feet, standing in the middle of the circle

that was formed.

"It was I who called this meeting, Avery." The silky voice was enough knock the breath out of every man in the room. Avery

turned around only to have his hood fall aside and reveal his face. He stared at the darkness that surrounded the entrance and

watched fearfully as smooth steps introduced Lucius Malfoy in the dim and flickering light. His eyes were cold, and his hand

was gripped tightly around his cane.

"And I have good reason to do so as well." Lucius continued as he walked toward Avery, who in turn backed up in order to

merge into the group of death eaters. The senior Malfoy paused as he reached the center, his figure tall and graceful among

the darkness that stood around him.

"I am assuming command here, since there is no one else capable." He said, his eyes scanning the crowd. "And there will be

no opposition to my leadership." He paused to let the statement sink in. "Now that we have that sorted, let us get down to

business. There is work to be done. "

Morning came and the sun rose as bright as ever dismissing the remnants of sleep from world's eyes. But morning came and

faded into the afternoon and still Draco Malfoy did not wake. The curtains were closed and left a soft comfortable glow in the

room. The pale man still slept, cuddled in the warmth and comfort of the sheets, his eyes tightly shut and fingers clutching the

pillows. Silence lay ever thick upon the house. After the death of Harry Potter this silence had come to become comfortable

in the house. Would there never be sounds of happiness reverberating across the walls again?

Draco Malfoy sat up suddenly at the sound of a screech. Oh no, Granger, he thought as he rubbed at his out of focus eyes.

"Do you know what time it is Draco Malfoy?"

Draco swayed slightly in his sitting position, his eyes closed and his mouth open.

"It is 3 o'clock, Draco. THREE o'clock in the afternoon."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Draco said, disoriented.

"Don't 'shhhh' me."

Draco stared intently trying to bring the room into focus. He saw the blurry figure of Hermione standing in front of his bed, her

arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"What are you doing here?" he said softly as reality caught up with him at last.

Hermione's features softened and she unfolded her arms.

"I'm here with answers."

TBC….


	14. The Coming of War

Title: Return to me Part-14

Rating: pg-13

Warnings: slash, spoilers for 1—5. The events are loosely based on the fourth book

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Genre: angst, romance

Summary: The story of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy through war and love.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any of the characters or the Harry Potter series. I only own this plot.

Chapter-14

The coming of War

The announcement of the quickly approaching First Task met a disgruntled Harry

Potter. Feeling absolutely overcome with anger he made his way slowly to Malfoy's

quarters.

"Potter, do you ever come here when you're in a good mood?"

He was still welcome inside as he followed Malfoy to the living room.

"All you ever do is sulk when I see you."

"I save the best for you."

Draco shook his head and returned to his paper work while Harry seated himself

on the sofa. The latter ran a hand through his hair looking down at the blond who was

stretched out on the floor. Minutes passed in silence, when Draco looked up.

"How was the Wand Weighing Ceremony?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry said his eyes closed and his brows furrowed.

"That good?"

Harry nodded slightly and felt the sofa incline as someone sat beside him.

"You look tired. Why don't you go and relax?"

"Are you trying to be rid of me?" Harry asked smiling slightly and looking up.

"Of course, what else?" Came the mischievous reply.

"Malfoy, I'm hungry."

"Go to the kitchen. The house elves will give you something." Malfoy watched

Potter get up and disappear through the kitchen door. The former found himself

immediately lost in thoughts about his conversation with his father.

"Lucius was here today. " he said lightly as Potter sat down with a plate full of

chicken and potatoes.

"Was he?" Harry didn't even look up from his plate but Draco noticed a sudden

rigid ness in his posture. "What did he want?"

"Came to see if I was still alive." Malfoy was running his hands along his clothes,

trying to look and sound casual.

"How sweet." Harry took in a few mouthfuls. Malfoy continued to look at the boy

who sat in front of him. He wondered what sort of difference it would make if he were to

tell him. Would Potter world finally come to an end? Would everything fall apart?

"Potter."

"Hmm." Harry did not look up.

Silence fell in the room and Draco Malfoy realized what he had to do. Harry

looked up confused in response to the silence.

"What is it?"

Malfoy got up suddenly and disappeared upstairs into his room. A few minutes

later he returned with a broom.

"Get up." He shoved the broom in Harry's hand and gave him the appropriate

instructions. "Fly north. Do you know where the Orkney Islands are?"

Harry shook his head. "But I can find them. Just tell me what direction."

"They are north-east. If you can't find them use the didici(check below) spell. It'll

direct your broom there."

"I know how it works." Harry said impatiently.

"Good."

"Why am I going there?"

"You'll see for your self. I think you'll understand the situation more clearly if

you go."

Harry nodded without argument and Malfoy walked towards the balcony and

threw the doors open. Within a few seconds Harry had walked passed him and

disappeared into the distance.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before? WHY?"

Draco sat up from the sofa to look upon the face of a different kind of Harry?

Anger was etched on every inch of his face and his eyes were dark.

"I just found out today Potter." Draco stood and moved to stand in front of the

Gryffindor. "This is as much of a shock to me as it is to you."

Potter looked away slowly, breathing heavily.

"Two hundred thousand. This is unbelievable."

"It is." Malfoy looked at the other boy's back.

"How did you find out about this? Certainly not from your father."

"Certainly not. But don't worry about that now. You have to do something."

"What? I am lost. I don't know what to do. This is hopeless."

"This is not hopeless, Potter. You have to tell Dumbledore right away."

"MALFOY DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? 200,000 men and creatures are on their

way here. There is nothing we can do.

Malfoy smirked. "So that's it? You give up?"

Harry looked up breathing hard.

"Potter this is nothing. People have faced worse. You have faced worse. This is

not hopeless. We still have time. Go to Dumbledore. Tell him everything."

Harry nodded and looked away. A few moments of silence passed and Malfoy

saw that Harry's emotional state was getting worse. He walked slowly towards him and

pulled him into a soft hug, his arms wrapping easily around the small waist.

"This isn't hopeless."

"An Order of Evacuation has been issued by the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

All Students must empty their quarters and make their way down to the dungeons. Take

what essentials you need and leave the rest behind. There is absolutely no exception.

Every student is to make his or her way down to the dungeons and check in with their

house prefects."

Within seconds the I think you need something here to contrast against

disintegrated into chaos halls of Hogwarts disintergrated from calm and orderly into

chaos as students rushed past one another. Speed was the key and they all understood.

After all, war was coming.

Draco Malfoy fought against the tide of students looking for a specific face.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE." He pushed against the crowd and made his way towards

the Potions master.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?"

" Am I to go down to the dungeons with the rest of the students?"

Snape raised a surprised eyebrow. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy. There are no

exceptions."

"What about Potter?" Draco retaliated aggressively.

"Mr. Potter is none of my concern. Now get going Mr. Malfoy."

"Is there a problem." Came a calm voice from behind. Malfoy turned to see the

face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor, I do not wish to go into the dungeons. I believe I can stay here and

fight." He said before Snape could even open his mouth.

Dumbledore looked at him for a few seconds before answering. "I'm afraid that is

not a possibility, Mr. Malfoy. We are under the impression that your life is in grave

danger since it is being specifically targeted. We cannot allow that."

Potter, Draco thought. The bloody bastard must have told him.

Malfoy nodded, his eyes cold and his jaw set. He walked away without another

word.

"Pack up all the things from this room and leave nothing behind." Draco directed.

"Dobby thinks that Mr. Malfoy is supposed to take only what sir needs." The

house elf piped up.

Malfoy just gave him a look and the elf got to work. The blond turned to the other

house elf. "Take all these bags down to the dungeons. The elf nodded and bowed.

Taking a deep breath to relieve some of his tension Malfoy walked out of his

chambers and into the corridor only to find the person he was looking for.

"Potter," Malfoy said venom seeping into his voice. "What are you doing here?"

Harry came abruptly to a stop in front of him.

"I'm looking for you." He said softly. His face was pale but his eyes alight. This

was clear evidence of his unstable state. Draco had seen this look before. This was the

quiet way that Harry Potter, the hero of the Wizarding world, showed his fear.

The hallway was dark except for the torches on the walls. Even though there was

firelight, darkness had descended outside, slowly seeping into the castle and the hearts of

all. How do you keep this dark fear at bay? Draco wanted to ask this of Harry but he

couldn't bring himself to. Instead he fought it with anger, the blazing red anger that was

burning in his chest.

"Come to see if I've been locked up properly?" he spat. Harry flinched but did not

look away. "How dare you? What gives you this right?"

"I didn't lock you up," Harry said softly.

"Yeah? Then what do you call this? What do you call those guards who are

bloody standing out side in the hallway waiting to escort me to the dungeons? How dare

you go to Dumbledore and tell him to do this?"

"I'm only doing what I think is best. I want you to be safe."

"WHAT DO YOU CARE ABOUT MY SAFETY, POTTER?" Draco yelled. He

hated this feeling. He hated this feeling of dread and suffocation.

"I care, Malfoy. I do care. Your father wants to kill you. How thick do you think I

am? Do you seriously think that I'm going to send you right to him?"

Malfoy opened his mouth to argue again only to realize that he was misdirecting

his anger. He wasn't angry with Harry. He was only doing what he thought would be

good for Draco. In fact he was not angry at all. He was scared. He was scared because

Voldemort was sending and army here to capture Harry.

"Potter, this isn't about my safety at all. They're not here to hurt me. They're here

for you. For once will you stop thinking about others?"

Silence fell between them as they looked at one another.

"How do you keep this dark fear at bay?" Harry asked Draco's silent question.

His voice was soft and his eyes desperate. Draco slowly walked up to him. He hesitated

for a second before swiftly meeting Harry's lips with his own. They touched softly and

came together easily only to find themselves perfectly entwined. A pair of hands came

around a soft neck and another came around a slender waist.

Just as easily as they had come together, they fell apart. Within moments Harry

had disappeared through the hallway and Draco stood back watching. Suddenly he

realized that the darkness had disappeared.

"Slow down Granger. And start from the beginning." Said Draco as he ushered

the woman to a sofa and pushed a glass of water into her hand.

Hermione completely ignored the glass and began talking once more.

"I was researching at St. Mungo's the other day. I took some time off to look into

their archives and I found the most surprising thing." She halted a moment and took in a

gulp of water. "A record of a case of male pregnancy. This was recorded almost a

hundred years ago. There were complications of some sort that I don't understand. But

whatever these complications were, his body was unable to handle the child. So his healer

thought of taking the child out and putting it in a replication of a female womb created by

magic. They have personal notes of the healer himself and prior to the surgery he

proclaimed that it would be extremely difficult but possible."

"I think you just found an answer." Draco said slightly dazed by the news.

Hermione smiled. "I agree."

"Who would agree to do this though? I mean nobody can know."

"I have that figured out. Healer Pierce has a prestigious reputation. Although he

has never performed it he has studied the procedure. But then there is no living healer

who has. I have already spoken with him. He has agreed to get to St. Mungo's as soon as

you give me your approval."

"Where from?"

"France."

"I see." Draco sat silently thinking.

"Don't worry Draco. Healer. Pierce will discuss the risks with you. You can

decide once he's acquainted you with the procedure."

"Yes, of course."

"But a quick decision is also necessary. Professor Dumbledore and I were hoping

that the surgery would be under way by tonight."

"I agree. Tell Dr. Pierce to get to St. Mungo's immediately.

TBC….

Didici Latin for To learn/to find. The full phrase is disco discere didici


	15. Draco's Rebirth

Title: Return to me Part-15

Rating: pg-13

Warnings: slash, spoilers for 1—5. The events are loosely based on the fourth book

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Genre: angst, romance

Summary: The story of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy through war and love.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any of the characters or the Harry Potter series. I only own this plot.

Thanks to my wonderful beta **luciology**. Without her you would hardly be able to understand my grammatically incorrect thoughts

Chapter-15

Draco's Rebirth

Present—St. Mungo's hospital

"The problem, you see Mr. Malfoy, is that the child lacks space in your body.

Since you are a male it does not expand as it does for a woman. Therefore the child, in

order to make place, has to crush your internal organs. This is quiet safe when the fetus is

small. But in this stage it is frankly dangerous not only to the child but you as well. The

procedure is quiet simple. I would simply cut open your abdomen and remove the child

and place it in an artificial uterus."

Draco smiled. "You make this sound easy."

Healer Pierce laughed. "Truly it isn't. If truth be told, I am merely trying to quell your fears. You

see the main danger lies in the exposure of the child to the atmosphere. In this world of

Magic a lot of the residue from spells diffuses through the air. It does not affect us since

we are immune to it. But a fetus does not attain its immunity to magic until the later

stages of its carriage. Therefore exposure to this residue can affect a child gravely. And

incase you are wondering, your child, even though will be separate from you physically,

will maintain a connection, which it will use to gain nutrition and immunity."

"I see." Draco said softly.

There was a moment's silence until Draco agreed and the surgery was confirmed.

Draco remembered being lain down on a table with healers surrounding him. The

last thing he could recall was the vague reminiscing about how it would feel to fall

asleep and never awaken. Yet as the thought entered his mind, so did the comfortable and

fuzzy feeling of numbness. He smiled softly as he lost awareness of the rest of his body.

Truly, he thought, this wasn't a bad way to die. Or perhaps live.

Consciousness came not with a jerk but a slight and gentle lift as simply as the

coming togetherness of his mind and his body. His eyes flickered for a moment as darkness

disappeared and glorious light returned. This odd feeling lingered in the back of his mind and

not until he was standing in front of his child, was he able to identify it. He extended his pale

hand slightly to touch the glass that separated him from his daughter. She lay, floating weightlessly,

in a dark cloud that echoed with a beating that coincided with his heart. With a hand pressed

against the cool surface of the glass and the other on his own beating heart Draco Malfoy realized

that this was the feeling of rebirth—of healing—of awakening from the darkness of sorrow.

Truly this wasn't a bad way to live.

It was the Weasley wedding that was successful in convincing Draco Malfoy to

leave the hospital and the side of his child. The blond smiled at the thought of

Hermione's face when he told her that he couldn't make it. So he came because her face

might seem hilarious now but then it was just terrifying. So he came and here he sat in

the beautiful cathedral dressed in his best clothes waiting for the bride to walk down the

isle. Ronald Weasley stood upright next to the priest, and even though it truly was the

happiest day of his life, Draco saw the deep sorrow that remained at the sight of the empty

spot on his side. The spot which Harry Potter would have occupied as his best man. Ron

had refused to get another, choosing rather to leave the place empty to remain as a reminder

of who could have been here but wasn't because of the war.

Draco's mind passed into thoughts of Harry but came to a halt as a stab of pain

intruded his chest. He took a deep breath and became aware of the soft strings of the musical

piece Cannon by Johann Pachelbel began. The crowd rose and watched with abated breaths as

Hermione Granger walked gracefully down the isle, her hand resting gently on her father's arm

and her face below a veil. It was a beautiful day altogether marked with soft laughter, silent tears,

and wide smiles. When the time came for him to return to the hospital, Draco descended gently

on Hermione and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Never before have I seen such a figure of grace and beauty. I wish you all the happiness in the

world because you've earned it, because you have truly worked so hard and so persistently

throughout your life. I hope that every moment from this day and forth is full of peace and glory."

She smiled as tears clouded her vision. She pulled Draco into a hug to show that

she understood his sorrow. Draco shook Ron's hand firmly at first but then gave him a

hug all the same.

"What can I say, Weasley?" he paused for a moment as the two men looked at

each other. "Thank you." seemed like a good statement as it came out of him mouth. For

everything, he added silently.

Ron nodded and the two parted. Pulling on a thick coat, Draco walked out of the

hall and into the falling snow.

It was a good day. The sun was shinning and the birds were singing perched

outside Draco's window coaxing him to awaken. There was nothing new about that yet as

Draco awoke and stood up to look outside he realized that for the first time he had

actually noticed the beauty of the world. This was new. Two months had passed since the

Granger-Weasley wedding and the happy couple had been back from their honeymoon

for a while now and were now successfully settling into their marriage; a process Draco

could easily recall from his own marriage. He remembered the soft glances and the amazing

way the simplest and the most boring tasks seemed so much more fun when one's spouse was

around and helping. He remembered their first time cooking together. The end result was a heavenly

meal consisting of expensive wine and delicious pasta. But the process consisted of playful banter,

gentle yet unnecessary bodily contact and meaningful kisses as they stood over a hot stove in a house

that smelled of fresh paint but spoke of love. Draco was different then. He had a weightlessness then

that he realized would never now return.

But it was fine. He didn't want it to return. He wouldn't value that feeling as

much he did now if it returned.

Walking away from the window Draco took a shower and got changing. Yes it

was a good day today he thought as he walked into the back yard, getting ready to

disapparate. His daughter was coming home today.

Victoria Jade Potter, he thought immediately, as a delicate body was laid within

his arms. She was beautiful, Draco thought as he rocked her gently. She had a pudgy nose that

rose slightly above her smooth skin surrounded by chubby cheeks. Her eyes were squished together

and her hands tucked neatly in her blanket. So beautiful. There was a clicking sound and Draco looked

up to see Hermione holding a camera up to her eyes. Ron stood close to her, looking over her shoulder

to see the baby. Jade was a fitting name, Draco realized as she opened her eyes to reveal emerald eyes.

"Wow." Hermione gasped. Dumbledore was there, standing upright and looking

at the child through his half moon spectacles.

"Truly she looks just like Harry." He said, a thought that hung peacefully in the

air. Jade made a soft noise in the silence and the four adults eagerly leaned in to look at

her more carefully. Overwhelmed by the amount of unknown faces, she began to cry.

Draco immediately pulled her up to rest on his shoulder and paced gently, rocking her back and forth.

All the adults smiled at one another and Draco heard another click and Hermione muttering about how

she couldn't help herself. Truly she couldn't since by the time they got back to the Potter home she had

taken about 20 more pictures. When Draco walked into the home with Hermione, Ron and the headmaster

behind him he was surprised to find that his house had been broken into by his closest friends. The Weasleys

were there. All of them were gathered around the fireplace on the floor. Remus and Sirius were sitting on the

sofa cuddled together while Tonks sat a little apart with her legs crossed. More of the members of the Order

of Pheonix were there sitting on the table sipping from cups. But the biggest shock, Draco realized while he

watched the wide eyes and expectant faces that looked at him, was that his mother was there. Narcissa Malfoy

sat on a chair with her mouth turned up in a soft smile. She was the first one to move. She got up and moved

gracefully in her robes towards Draco to look down at her grand daughter. She extended a long fingerer to

touch her chin and her smile widened as Jade blinked and moved slightly.

"She's beautiful." And the silence ended. Everyone rejoiced and moved toward Draco to look at the newborn

baby.

"What's her name?" asked Sirius as he took her from Draco's outstretched arms.

"Victoria Jade Potter." Sirius' smile widened as tiny fingers extended and grabbed

a hold of his nose. Remus sat beside him and laughed. There was another click and

Hermione smiled from behind the camera.

"Look here you two." She said to Sirius and Remus.

The rest of the evening passed in a haze but Draco noticed that it was amazing

how intelligent, well-composed adults disintegrated into cooing and babbling

meaninglessly when a baby was in the premises. And it was funny how every adult in the

room would run to the rescue whenever a child began to cry. Draco was shocked to find

Dumbledore talking animatedly with Jade and then horrified to find McGonagal

panicking when Jade began to cry in her arms. He laughed silently as he carried Jade

to her crib, which stood, beside his bed. The house was silent now since everyone had

returned home after a night of innocent celebration. The moon hung prominently in the

sky, easily laying sheen of light on his child. He looked down at Jade. She was sound

asleep wrapped safely in a blanket.

"Goodnight Jade." He reached his bed and bent over to rummage in a draw and

pull out a picture. "Goodnight Harry." He whispered.

TBC….


End file.
